


I have an über big crush on you

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: the one in which Lauren wastes like, at least eight dollars a day just to talk to Camila.





	I have an über big crush on you

**Author's Note:**

> @ longerr_hours on watt pad

So Lauren has no idea how to use uber. She's always had the app, for emergencies like the one she's in now (if being stuck at your ex boyfriend's party at three in the morning is considered an emergency), but she's never been in one and she isn't quite sure what the process is. 

Does she talk to the driver? Does she awkwardly sit there for the twenty minutes that it is then give them five stars to make up for the lack of convo? Does she sit in the back, or is that weird (no obviously you sit in the back, but like, still it feels weird). 

She orders one, and it takes a second but then the driver pops up and she thought she'd have to approve of them but like, whatever, and when she click son the picture she's shocked to see someone so young looking driving. 

She has a 4.9 star rating and it says she's been doing this for 9 months and almost two hundred drives so Lauren take sit she must be nice and eagerly waits to escape the party that feels it's been going on for years. 

It's a small silver car, and like fuck off Lauren doesn't know cars enough to know the car so don't h8. But it's small, and she makes a beeline towards it, dodging the other drunks on the porch and then she's safely inside, and dace to face with the most beautiful person she's ever seen. 

"Why hello there, you seem in a rush," pretty face giggles and Lauren doesn't car show nerdy that is because it's so cute coming from pretty face- Camila, her name said Camila. 

"Yeah a little bit," Lauren laughs, buckling in as Camila pulls off the curb and into the quiet neighborhood. 

"Rough night? Or other? Or something you're not going to talk to your uber driver about why am I being so pushy?" she jokes and Lauren can't help but giggle at the girl.

She's more gorgeous in person, the picture was pretty but it certainly didn't do her justice, and Lauren wonders if she had a high rating simply because it was an honor to be looking at her. 

"Something like that," Lauren mumbles, still checking her driver out before shaking her head and continuing so she doesn't seem rude. "My ex had a party and somehow I ended up there, there with him and it was just, my driver got drunk and I've been trying to leave for hours and, yeah that about sums it up."

And like, she's glad she got a young driver because she actually feels fine talking about that with her and it's nice to tell someone else how unfortunate her night has been. 

"Oh yikes," Camila shudders, extra - ly but Lauren just giggles, glad she's getting in a better mood already. "I'd have walked home hours ago."

"I would've but I live on the west side of the campus so it's a bit of a hike," she replies.

(AN this is a made up campus i d on not know what campus would have a twenty minute erie from one side to the other i am sorry deeply but not really thx u)

"No way! I live by there too, what dorm are you in?"

"I'm in Kingsly," Lauren replies with a fake gag and Camila laughs, nodding in agreement since that's known to be a shitty area. 

"I'm Dalton, it's not that much better but anything is better than Kingsly," she jokes as Lauren nods in agreement. "What year are you?" 

And like, the girls kind of just click. 

They talk for the whole twenty minutes and Camila thanks Lauren in the end for living close to her so she can end her night back home which Lauren accepts despite having not done it on purpose which Camila shushes her about. 

Lauren spends the night thinking about Camila, and her cute little smile and her cute hair and her cute eyes and her cute self and well, it's no shock when she finds herself ordering an uber two days later to the library just to see it Camila will get her. (She waits the two days so she doesn't seem desperate.) And when she sees that Camila is her driver she may or may not do a little happy dance. 

"Long time no see," Camila grins as Lauren gets not the car. "First partying now library though, I have to say I'm shocked at the change."

"Oh so partiers can't be studious too?" Lauren jokes and they easily fall into conversation. 

They fall into such good conversation about books and reading that Camila decides to follow her into the library to check out some stuff but that's kind of a negative since Lauren didn't actually plan on staying at the library (she just wanted to see Camila, can you blame her?).

After grabbing a book on something biology related though, Lauren looks studious as fuck and decides to check out. Camila offers her a ride back and Lauren can't help but grin like a love struck fool when she pulls open the shot gun door and says she thinks they should "take this step in their relationship". 

And that's how it starts.

Lauren pretending she need sot go places to talk to Camila, and Camila driving her there and filling her days with jokes and adorableness. 

"Hey super star, what's cooking?" Camila grins as she leans back in her seat and waits for Lauren to get in. 

"Hallo," Lauren smiles, not hesitating in unplugging Camila's phone form the AUX she learned a while ago that Camila doesn't mind and turning on her "good vibes" playlist. When "Close" by Nick and Tove Lo fills the air Camila smiles brightly and begins the journey. (Camila has a crush on him, she just won't admit it, but Lauren doesn't mind spoiling her with a song every now and then cause who tf don't have a crush on Nick Jonas.)

She just wanted McDonald's, and she knows uber delivers food too now, but she'd prefer to get Camila. 

"So you really want that McD's crap or will you let me get you Wendy's instead?" Camila cuts in after a second of starting the drive. 

Lauren huffs, pretending to be offended, but answers anyways, "Honestly that's a hike though, unlike you I ain't getting paid to spend time with you so I'm feeling the crap."

Camila looks at the smirking girl for another moment before banging a u-turn and taking off for the city center that Lauren knows the Wendy's is located. "My treat, the ride and food, consider it payback for you constantly paying my electricity bills with this shit." 

"Wendy's and the AUX?" Lauren grins, turing up the volume and leaning her chair back to recline, "my kind of date Cabello." 

She loves eyeing Camila blush, so yeah, she says stuff like that a lot since it's easy to get the other girl to blush. 

And the thing is, they're kind of kind of dating. Like they go out to lunch a lot now after that time, and usually Camila will cover the food since Lauren covers the gas and such. (One time Lauren even catches her sneaking bill sin to her purse when she goes to the bathroom to pay her back for the drive, and eventually they're just texting each other to get lunch instead of doing the whole uber thing. 

And the thing is, Lauren really thinks she might be going crazy for Camila. She really likes her and, well Lauren isn't one to like somebody, she never has and she didn't think she'd ever be the relationship type if she's being honest, but something about Camila's dorky charm and adorable jokes has her smitten. 

She tries to tell her this, but every time she does she trips over hr words and ends up not committing. 

When she finally does tell Camila about her crush, about what's been on her mind, she does so in probably the most awkward encounter ever. 

She's cheap, so she always goes for the uber pools, but she's never had to share a car with someone. Of course though, as soon as she opens her mouth about it her luck changes. 

"Hey Lo what's-" Camila starts but Lauren cuts her off, wanting to shoot the bull in the horns or whatever the fuck.

"I like you," she starts as soon as she shuts the door to Camila's small car. At Camila's confused look she continues, "I really, really like you and I really have for a while and I, I know we only talk every now and then but I'm crazy about you and-" 

And then the back door is opening, and the man to ruin Lauren's time to shine steps into the car. 

"Hey sorry, I saw her get in and didn't know if it was the right car," he smiles, gesturing towards Lauren as he straps his seatbelt on. 

"It's fine, it's, it's okay yeah it's greta okay we can go now," Lauren answers for a still shocked Camila who's mouth is about flopping at this point.

"Lo I-"

"Drive Camz," Lauren says under her breath, glad that the man is paying more attention to his phone than their conversation. "We can talk later... or forget it, let's forget it thank youu." And yeah, she books it from the car as soon as the car stops. 

(She still gives Camila five stars of course and a five dollar tip for any mental trouble she put her through.)

Camila shows up at her apartment a few days later, no uber request, no call to let her know she's coming, no knock really, she was just there as Lauren was going out for coffee and when she asked if Lauren would come with her the green eyed girl couldn't find it in herself to hesitate.

They'd driven by the set up before, but when Camila pulls aside into the lot with the view Lauren thinks maybe this girl is meant for her (if she's willing to do this cheesy, sappy shit).

It's almost seven, and it's mid November so it's chilly and Camila's brought blankets to wait for the sun to go down and it's, quite literally it's the most perfect thing Lauren could've imagined. 

All awkwardness she could've expected after their last encounter is gone as she curls up next to Camila and eventually they're cuddled up on the hood of her car talking about everything and nothing.

Camila ends up holding her, and she also ends up breaking the comfortable silence they fall into once it's finally dark out.

"Can I tell you something?" Camila asks after a few minutes of silence. Lauren doesn't bother lifting her head from the older girls chest, just nods into her because she's too content in the moment to ruin anything. 

She feels the deep breath Camila takes and notices the shake to Camila's hand as it rests itself on her waist, curling around her to pull her just a little bit closest before saying, "I kind of have an uber big crush on you," and yup, Lauren thinks she could fall in love with this girl without trying. 

She does pull back then, but she doesn't ruin the moment, she makes it better, finally connecting their lips after what's felt like years, and what has definitely been worth it.

When she finally pulls back it's because they're both smiling too hard to keep kissing, so yeah, it's kind of a perfect moment.


End file.
